brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Rossi
Dr. Rossi is the medical examiner at The 99th Precinct. She briefly engaged in a relationship with Jake while they were working on the same murder case. Throughout the Series In [[M.E. Time|''M.E. Time]], Jake and Dr. Rossi met while they were working on the same case, the death of Frank Patterson. Jake believed that the cause of death was natural causes, due to heart attack medicine and a home defibrillator, and began to take lead but Rosa told him to be a good secondary. Although Jake agreed to take the back seat in the case, he ended up taking Dr. Rossi out to dinner to "follow up" on the case. They ended up sleeping together, but Jake later told Rosa and Amy that he couldn't tell if them sleeping together was weird or sexy, due to the weird corpse fetishes she had. She had Jake to pretend to be a corpse and asked him questions about how he "died" which Rosa and Amy both found unusual and disturbing. Later, Jake said he would go and get the autopsy report, so that he could continue with his natural causes theory, for Charles, the primary on the case who believed it was murder but ends up having sex with her again in the morgue. Charles and Rosa came in and found Jake in a body locker and Dr. Rossi half-dressed. Charles stood up to Jake and Jake agreed to be Dr. Rossi's assistant and help with the autopsy. They found evidence that it was murder and Dr Rossi propositioned him to stay for the "post mortem" and have sex again. However, Jake had been turned off by the autopsy and told her that he'd had enough with the strange sex, ending their brief relationship. Personality Dr Rossi seemed to be friendly and intelligent although her defining characteristics were her strange fetishes for corpses which was eventually the reason that she and Jake broke up. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Dr. Rossi briefly date although Jake finds her corpse fetish rather strange although he plays along with it. After being chastised by Charles, Jake helped her with an autopsy and they found evidence of murder. However, Jake broke off their relationship after the autopsy, as he could no longer play along with the corpse fetish. Quotes :'Dr. Rossi': Oh, what do we have here? :'Jake': A 34-year-old Caucasian male who is dead. Very dead. :'Dr. Rossi': Mmm... Cause of death? :'Jake': Initial assessment - blunt force trauma. :'Dr. Rossi': But what do I find when I probe a little farther? :'Jake': Bruising around the neck and ocean water in the lungs. :'Dr. Rossi': Oooo... How long have you been dead, body? :'Jake': Four days... :'Dr. Rossi': Gross. Bloating. Odors. :'Jake': Oh, ummm...24 hours... :'Dr. Rossi''': Perfect... Trivia *Her corpse fetish strongly suggests that Dr. Rossi may be a type of necrophiliac - a person with a disturbing sexual attraction to corpses. *Mary Elizabeth Ellis is the first actor to be in both New Girl (as Caroline) and Brooklyn Nine-Nine which, following The Night Shift, means that there are four sets of people who look identical. The others are James M. Connor, as Deputy Commissioner Podolski, Damon Wayans, Jr., as Stevie Schillens, and Nasim Pedrad as Kate Peralta. Gallery Dr Rossi Jake.jpg|Dr Rossi and Jake. Dr Rossi.gif|Dr Rossi to Jake. Ross and Jake.jpg Rossi 2.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Characters Category:NYPD